User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Hearts Collide
Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. ''"Alright, alright, I hear you, phone, just shuuuut up," The redhead groggily groaned. ''Bzzt. Bzzt. ''She grabbed it and pressed ignore. ''Bzzt. Bzzt. ''She grabbed it a second time and hit answer. "You better have a good fucking reason for calling me at 6:30 in the goddamn morning," the redhead expressed irritatingly. "Well, it is your first day of school, fuckup," the voice on the line replied teasingly. "Oh fuck you, Daisy. Dude, lemme sleep for another 30 minutes," the redhead pleaded. "As your handler, Ava, it's my call to wake you up at 6:30 during the weekdays," Daisy responded, painting her nails. "Honestly, the weekends are your 'get-out-of-jail' card, missy." "Ughhh, thanks mom," Ava said, then hung up. "Oh, you killed some people for justice, here, we'll just let you enroll in a school where there are kids like you. Yeah, fuck you too ARGUS," she told herself, rolling out of bed and slumps over to the bathroom to get herself freshen up. 32 minutes roll by before Ava is out the door and walking down the street, towards the school. She puts her headphones in and looks up, seeing the words "Kane Academy for the Enhanced" plastered on a plaque in front of the school. Some students practice their abilities in the schoolyard while others are either talking to friends or huddled in groups. ''I feel so out-of-place here, ''Ava thought to herself as she noticed the students turn and look at her, some whispering stuff to others. Ava hurried up the steps and into the school. She felt a grow of unease among the students as she passed them, putting the hood on her hoodie on her head. ''Brrrrrrrrrrrrang! ''The bell rang, signaling students to get to their classes. Ava did not hurry and barely made it before the second bell rang for tardies. "Everyone, please find a seat, we have much learning to get to!" The teacher cheered. Ava took a seat in the back and unpacked her stuff from her bag on her desk. "I am Ms. Pryde, students, and you all must be matheticans for taking Statistics. This is gonna be a fun year," Ms. Pryde exclaimed. Ava noticed that she was young for her age, possibly 23. "Now class, let's start off by going over what Stats is..." It was at this point that Ava drifted off, only to be brought back by a paperball hitting her in the head. She shook her head and looked over where the ball came from, in the general direction of some high-class girls. "Ms. Frost, it is rude for you to interrupt my class," Ms. Pryde sighed. "But, Ms. Pryde, the new girl was distracting me," the girl said, glancing over at Ava with an evil smirk. "Ok, let's take a step back, and work on some calculations, alright? Alright." Ms. Pryde clapped her hands together and began writing equations on the board. ''Just fucking great, ''Ava thought. After the hostile incident in her first class, Ava rolled through the next two classes easily. After all, history and language arts were always her two favorite things. She headed to her last class of the day: P.E. "Alright, students, let's get kicking," the P.E. teacher, Mr. Quick, yelled. As Ava looked around her, the kids lined up in pairs and prepared to sprawl. A finger tapped on Ava's shoulder and her eyes filled with anger. It was the girl from her first class. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm Emma," the blonde smirked. "I guess we're partners..." Ava sighed and got into her combat stance. "Bring it." As the dismissal bell rang, the hallways become congested with students pushing and shoving their ways out of the schools. Ava waited for the madness to calm down and made her way through the halls. She passed by the girl's bathroom and stopped, hearing a commotion inside. "Well, well, well, girls, looks like our punching bag decide to go in here at the wrong time." Ava recognized that voice. It was Emma's. Ava snuck in and watched what was going on. She saw a defenseless girl being crowded around by five other girls, including Emma. "Awww, you gonna cry, Wanda? Are you gonna cry for your brother?" Emma teased. A tear appeared to be streaming down her cheek and swung her legs violently at the girls. "Shut up! Leave me alone, I don't deserve this!" The girl, named Wanda, cried. Ava stepped forward, "Hey, leave her alone!" Emma and her group turned around to Ava. "Oh, and why would we want to do that? You don't look so tough, loser," Emma chuckles. Ava reels back her fist but gets her legs kicked out and Emma grabs and chokes her throat. "You should have ran, Red. I'm pretty sure everybody will sign your casts once I'm done with you," Emma grins. "...Drop her..." Wanda utters softly. Emma and her posse laugh at Wanda. "Awww, Wanda wants to protect the redhead, how cute," one of the girls teases. Wanda wipes the tears from her cheek and slowly stands. "I said, '''drop her.'" The girls continue to laugh and Emma rears back her fist to punch Ava. "I SAID, DROP HER!" Wanda screams. The posse turns around to find an enraged Wanda (http://imgur.com/v3IPoRl) standing. She punches one of the girls and uses her magic to throw another. The other two run out screaming. Wanda throws Emma off Ava with her magic and subdues Emma by dealing a blow to her head. "Hey, you good?" Ava asks calmly. Wanda grabs her head and almost faints to the floor, but Ava catches her and sits her on the counter. "Thanks for saving my life back there. I'm Ava, and I have made a bad impression on my first day." Wanda looks at her and gives her a small smile. "I lost it back there... I'm just crazy," Wanda stammers. "I like crazy," Ava chuckles. Wanda slips her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "My number, I only give it out to my friends.. which I rarely make any," Wanda goes quiet. "Thanks, I'll text you later tonight," Ava smiles. "I need to go, my mom will kill me." Wanda nods. As Ava walked through the deserted halls of the school to the outside, many thoughts go through her. However, one thought sticks out: I think I'm in love with Wanda. ''5:30, damn, Daisy's gonna be pissed, ''Ava thought as she rushed back to the apartment ARGUS payed for. She hears her phone buzz with a text from Daisy: "Heard about an incident at the Academy this afternoon. I HOPE to god that wasn't you." Ava chuckles and as she enters her apartment and crashes on the couch. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to do everything tonight," Ava says to herself and falls asleep Category:Blog posts